Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by the electronic devices and communication networks used to connect those devices. Providing reliable location based services simultaneously with high bandwidth cellular data services is of increasing importance for user satisfaction. One of the challenges faced by the GNSS receivers which support location based services in electronic devices is to increase the signal processing performance of the GNSS receivers in the presence of strong interference signals generated by the cellular uplink transmitters and miscellaneous clock sources in the electronic device.